In Love With My Bestfriends' Brother
by BextheBookworm
Summary: This is a romantic story about Elizabeth Amyx and Charlie Weasley. It is going to have many interesting twist (I hope! feel free to help if you have any ideas). I suck at summaries, but please check it out.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey**** guys, thank you for clicking this story. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave reviews, if you want to of course. If you have something mean to say, please don't say it, but if you have suggestions on how to improve my story I am all ears. ****I do not own Harry Potter. **Enjoy.

I was irrevocably in love, there is no way to put it. I know that Charlie is four years older than me. I realize that he is a strapping Gryffindor prefect and that I am a minuscule Ravenclaw second year. And to make it even worse he is in a relationship with Pamela, a drop dead gorgeous prefect from Ravenclaw. No one can ever find anything mean to say about her not even the Slytherins, and she is Muggleborn except some envious girls. I like her too, she is so incredibly sweet and good natured that I could not possibly hate her for dating Charlie. Hell I would date her if I was a guy or lesbian, that is how incredible she is, and she doesn't even know this. She doesn't even notice the stares she gets from the guys, or the young girls' look of admiration. Being in love with your best friends' taken brother is not a good thing at all, especially if you were going to stay at their house for the summer for a whole month, part of me wanted to decline that offer, when Fred and George asked, but I want to Mrs. Weasley so bad that I couldn't refuse. Many wonder how I managed to become best friends with Fred and George, since I am a Ravenclaw, and also because no one remembers the incident that occurred in the train and in the opening feast! which I thank Merlin for. Long story short the twins made a mess, I laughed at them, cleaned it up, and told them the correct way to do it, and I have been doing that ever since, except now it is also with Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the extremely late update. I hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Hanukah. I forgot to day in the previous chapter that I do not own Harry Potter, in any way shape or form. If you guys find any grammatical errors, please tell me I want this to be perfect. Sorry for the long wait, but to make it up this chapter contains more than a THOUSAND words. If you guys have any ideas you are more than welcome to share them with me. And if anyone can make a cover for this story it would be great, and credit will be given where it's due. I'm planning on making this a really long story, even past the war, I will change the epilogue, because Fred and Hermione will be a couple and Fred will not die. Sorry for the long author note, and thanks for reading, don't forget to comment._**

"Oh, my sweet and dearest Lizzie, who not even the stars can outshine."

"You know your flattery doesn't work on me, Fred." I say, shutting my book. Whatever he is planning to say is going to be entertaining.

"We need to pull a prank on Charlie (my heart raced), because of what he told mom." Fred replies.

"What, did he tell on poor Ickes Freddie and Georgie?" I ask, fully knowing that he hates that.

"Yes, no, it is inconsequential what he told her, we just need your help to prank him."

"Please, Alex, you have to help us." George implores (ever since he found out my middle name Alexandria, and how much I hate it, he hasn't stop calling me Alex, which I must admit is better than Alexandria, so I let him get away with it).

"Fine, what is your brilliant plan?"

"That's the problem, we don't have one; anything magical he can reverse, which is why we need you, because you are a Muggleborn with amazing prank ideas!" Fred exclaims.

"I have two ideas, but they will be super embarrassing for him."

"Perfect!" Fred and George exclaim in unison.

"The first one is a spell, but it can only be removed by the caster of the spell, the function of this spell is for the victim to be only able to say one phrase to a particular person, the caster gets to pick. The second one is to put his hand in water, so that by the next day he will have wet the bed."

"Ohhh, we should make say something suggestive to Professor McGonagall!"

"Freddie you are absolutely briliant."

"But-"

"We could-"

"Not have done it-"

"Without Alex!"

"Out, out! You are not allowed in here Missers Weasley," Madam Pince exclaims, "not after that little prank you pulled last year!"

"Did you find everything you needed Ms. Amyx?" Madam Pince "Oh, sweet and dearest Lizzie-"

"You know your flattery won't work on me, Fred." I say, shutting my book. Whatever he was planning to say was going to be entertaining.

"We need to pull a prank on Charlie (my heart raced), because of what he told mom." Fred replies.

"What, did he tell on poor Ickes Freddie and Georgie?" I ask, knowing full well that he hates that.

"Yes, no, it is inconsequential what he told her, we just need your help to prank him."

"Please, Alex, you have to help us." George implores (ever since he found out my middle name Alexandria, and how much I hate it, he hasn't stop calling me Alex, which I must admit is better than Alexandria, so I let him get away with it).

"Fine, what is your brilliant plan?"

"That is the problem, we don't have one; anything magical he can reverse, that is why we need you, because you are a Muggleborn with amazing prank ideas!" Fred exclaims.

"I have two ideas, but they will be super embarrassing for him."

"Perfect!" Fred and George exclaim in unison.

"The first one is a spell, but it can only be removed by the caster of the spell, the function of this spell is for the victim to be only able to say one phrase to a particular person, the caster gets to pick. The second one is to put his hand in water, so that by the next day he will have wet the bed."

"Ohhh, we should make say something suggestive to Professor McGonagall!"

"Freddie you are absolutely briliant."

"But-"

"We could-"

"Not have done it-"

"Without Alex!"

"Out, out! You are not allowed in here Missers Weasley," Madam Pince exclaims, "not after that little prank you pulled last year!"

"Did you find everything you needed Ms. Amyx?" Madam Pince asks me, she tolerates, may I even say likes me, after I yelled at the twins for the prank they pulled. They now know not to mess with the library, unless they want an angry me running after them, and trust me I know some complicated/dangerous spells that will most definitely hurt their egos.

"Yes, thank you. It's time for me to head back to my common room anyway." I reply. "Do you guys need any help with the prank?" I ask the twins.

"Of course Lizzie, the password is Nightingale. Come at 10 pm, he'll be in bed by then." Fred said.

"Here's the map, and you do know how to preform the spell right?" George asks, while handing me the map.

"Duh, but why don't you slip a dreamless potion in his cup during dinner, so that I won't have to come too late, and also to avoid him from waking up." I suggest

"Do you have some?" Fred asks.

"Yep, it's in my room. I'll give it to you before dinner, or you can just come with me now, wink wink."

"Lead the way to the glorious Ravnclaw common room, fair lady."

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. What is it?"

"Any guesses guys?"

"The man who invented it doesn't want it. The man who bought it doesn't need it. The man who needs it doesn't know it. George do you know what it is?"

"No I don't. How about you Alex?"

"A coffin."

The portrait door swings open, and they are shown the majestic beauty of the Ravenclaw common room.

"That's a lot of books, missy." Fred states.

"You guys wait here till I get the potion, since boys are not allowed in the girls' dorms."

"We know, but what we don't get is that girls are allowed in the boys dorm."

"Liz! Fred, George, what are you guys doing here? Wait let me guess, Liz is helping you with a prank." Rebecca says.

"Right as always Bex." George says, his eyes glazing over as he gazes at my blue eyed, brunette friend. BTW he has a HUMONGOUS crush on her, just in case you couldn't tell.

"Anyway, Liz have you seen my potion essay, I seem to have misplaced it." Liz says worry evident in her voice.

"Didn't you let Andrew borrow it for inspiration?"

"Yes I did, thanks Liz!" she says while running to attack poor Andrew.

"I'll be down in a second."

I hope they won't get in trouble or start a fight, but the odds are against me so I pick up my pace and hurry upstairs to my dorm. Hmmm now where did I put that thing? I spot in on my desk next to my ink bottles and notebooks.

CRASH "Bloody Hell!"

Oh no what did they do now?


End file.
